Thranduil et L'Œuvre de Morgoth
by Annalia Mae
Summary: Un jour, le beau royaume heureux de Valinor se mit comme tous les Hommes au réseau 4G et la vie de ses habitants, et d'un certain elfe, ne fut plus jamais la même... non, plus jamais !


**Thranduil et L'Œuvre de Morgoth**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits... sauf mes singeries.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un nouvel OS, parce que cela me fait du bien et parce que, en ce moment, j'ai besoin de rire. L'auteure même de cette histoire, plaide coupable sur le Thranduil/OC ! Je précise que j'adore les fics vu que j'en écris moi-même mais cette très courte histoire traînait dans ma tête depuis un moment.

* * *

oOoOo

 _Un jour, le beau royaume heureux de Valinor se mit comme tous les Hommes au réseau 4G et la vie de ses habitants, et d'un certain elfe, ne fut plus jamais la même... non, plus jamais !_

oOoOo

 **Thranduil et L'Œuvre de Morgoth**

oOoOo

Le roi des elfes regardait avec sidération ce que son vieux bras droit venait de lui rapporter et qui provenait de la Terre des Hommes.

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, cela ne se peut.

— Et pourtant votre majesté, comme vous pouvez le constater vous êtes un elfe reconnu parmi les Hommes. A tel point que l'on peut lire vos récits sur des pages et des pages... virtuelles comme ils le disent là-bas.

Legolas, en visite chez son père, n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette conversation et lui aussi s'était penché sur l'étrange objet que tenait l'ancien premier ministre de son père. A Valinor, sur Aman — les Terres Immortelles des Valar habitée à présent par les elfes — le grand roi des elfes de l'ancienne Forêt Noire, qui à présent était habitée par les Hommes et s'appelait plus communément Fontainebleau, était des plus choqué.

Comment ne pas l'être cela dit parce que venait de lui confier Annaël.

— Etes-vous absolument certain de ce que vous avancez ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la mine toute aussi dépitée que celle de celui qui resterait éternellement son roi.

Legolas, toujours présent attrapa cette tablette qui savait faire des choses tout à fait incroyables, comme se connecter au monde, envoyer des messages... Puis il appuya sur un bouton et se mit à lire à voix haute :

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _Le membre dressé de Thranduil pointait telle la tour Eiffel vers Annabelle. Cette dernière bien que simple humaine, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire de contentement devant le désir évident que le beau souverain lui témoignait._

 _— Regarde ce que tu me fais coquine, gronda le roi des elfes d'un œil aiguisé avant de s'emparer de sa bouche en un baiser vorace et sensuel._

 _Annabelle sentait le bout humide du sexe de Thr..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Cela suffit Legolas ! s'écria son père aussi rouge que les tomates du jardin de sa femme. Car oui, Thranduil avait une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait rejointe en Valinor voilà des millénaires de cela. Comment ces gens là pouvaient-ils croire qu'il tromperait celle à qui il avait confié son âme éternelle ?

— C'est scandaleux, répliqua Annaël à son tour qui s'éventait avec une feuille de papier qu'il avait pliée en deux.

— Ils ne me connaissent même pas, s'insurgea Thranduil qui sentait la colère se mêler à l'incompréhension qu'il éprouvait déjà.

— Et ce n'est pas tout père. Dans certaines histoires, ma future épouse me trompe avec vous et cela ne semble vous poser aucun problème de déshonorer ma promise... et moi, en l'occurrence.

A ces mots, Thranduil émit un ricanement désabusé.

— Enfin, mon fils, pour cela, encore faudrait-il que tu en aies une... de fiancée j'entends.

Vexé par ces mots, qui étaient l'entière vérité, Legolas détourna un moment la tête et posa son regard vers un point indéfini avant de s'exprimer :

— Vous savez bien que j'ai voué ma vie à parcourir la Terre du Milieu, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour cela.

— J'entends bien, répliqua son père. Cependant, tu m'avais promis de te pencher sur la question une fois que tu te serais posé en Valinor. Depuis, que fais-tu ?

— Mais je ne connais pas ce monde ! protesta son fils avec vigueur.

Thranduil et son épouse avaient fait, il y a déjà bien longtemps de cela, le deuil d'une belle-fille et de petits-enfants, cela les attristeraient toujours mais ils respectaient le choix de leur unique progéniture.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _Tandis que Legolas suçait avec vigueur le membre imposant du nain, Gimli enfouit sa grosse main poilue dans la douce et blonde chevelure de l'elfe qui grogna de contentement et..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Annaël ! s'écrièrent en même temps Thranduil et Legolas.

— C'est parfaitement outrageant pour mon ami et moi, s'indigna le fils du roi des elfes en attrapant la tablette tactile.

Il parcourut rapidement d'un œil tout ce qu'il y avait sur la page avant de s'arrêter un instant et de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée.

— Ô père, si tu savais ! s'écria-t-il amusé.

— Non, je ne veux pas savoir, grogna ce dernier, qui visiblement ne s'amusait pas.

Bien au contraire, il avait même peur de découvrir ce que son fils avait lu. Legolas, bon prince, se fit un devoir d'éclairer l'ignorance de son cher père.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _—Thranduil, annonça d'un ton lugubre la Dame Galadriel, je me suis trompée dans mes prédictions et votre épouse n'est pas la bonne. Celle qui vous attend est une humaine. Vous savez celle que vous avez mise en prison et condamnée à mort mais que vous avez oubliée ?_

 _— Comment ? Cette petite péronnelle de Cindy-Antoinette est mon âme-sœur ? Maintenant que vous me le dites, je me sentais effectivement attiré par elle depuis le début mais qu'un elfe de mon standing puisse s'abaisser à se salir les draps le soir en pensant à cette chose ?_

 _— C'est une humaine Thranduil pas une chose._

 _— Elle m'a manqué de respect. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière elle m'a défié en s'asseyant sur mon trône et en me disant d'aller me faire voir. Croyez-le, elle mérite ce qui lui arrive._

 _..._

 _..._

 _— Cindy-Antoinette, melleth nin, j'ai rêvé de cette nuit si souvent. Je vais te prendre jusqu'au bout de la nuit et tu ne jureras plus que par moi et non pas les démons de midi._

 _— Ah ! Thranduil, je suis une fille du 21ème siècle, c'est moi qui vais te mettre à genoux avec la pipe du siècle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui les pipes c'est plus tabou, on en vient même toutes à bout._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Legolas ne put jamais accéder à l'autre exemple qui l'avait fortement remué, son père venait de se saisir de ce matériel de Morgoth et le secouait dans tous les sens d'un geste rageur.

— Mais qui peut bien écrire des horreurs pareilles ?!

— Des jeunes filles apparemment, répondit Annaël, se passant doucement l'index sur son menton.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna le roi des elfes.

— Parce qu'elles vous aiment votre majesté ! s'exclama Annaël, ce qui coupa la chique au roi qui ne savait plus quoi dire du coup.

Bientôt, les trois elfes découvrirent que ce site était forcément une des innombrables œuvres du mal de Morgoth. Cela ne se pouvait autrement. Ainsi Thranduil se découvrit fou d'amour pour son propre fils qui le lui rendait bien — Quelle horreur, il en vomit son déjeuner. Il se vit s'unir aussi à une naine, un dragon, plusieurs humaines... Rares étaient les fois où il avait une femme attitrée et cela le rendit des plus tristes. Il ne voulait même plus entendre parler aussi de cet alcoolisme sordide qu'on lui collait au visage ou bien encore de sa soi-disant épouse morte à la guerre.

Quand le jour, laissa sa place à la nuit et que les étoiles vinrent scintiller de mille feux dans l'immensité du berceau de Varda, Thranduil sentit la mélancolie s'installer dans son cœur.

— Amour, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda doucement son épouse.

Le roi des elfes se tourna alors vers celle qui rendait son immortalité moins pesante

— Rien, je me disais juste que jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir protégée des aléas de la vie. Tu es mon inestimable trésor, mon secret le plus cher et les humains peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne me connaissent pas et ne me connaitront vraisemblablement jamais.

oOoOo

Tandis que les époux regardaient ensemble les étoiles, Legolas faillit mourir, pour de vrai, d'une crise cardiaque. Jamais il n'aurait du étancher sa soif de curiosité en continuant sa lecture sur ce que pensaient de lui, ou de son père d'ailleurs, ces humaines complètement...

— Mais elles sont folles ! Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour leur donner à croire que je pourrais me comporter ainsi ? Est-ce là l'œuvre de Morgoth ?!

Pris d'un doute, sentant la frayeur le gagner, il balança la tablette contre le mur qui se brisa en deux dans un bruit sourd.

Jamais plus il ne lirait ce qu'ils appelaient là-bas, des... Fanfictions ! L'Œuvre de Morgoth ! Ah ça oui, il n'avait plus aucun doute là dessus !

 **FIN**


End file.
